


無・生

by snipeyozora



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 殺無生以為自己的問題得到了解答。用劍提問，用劍得到回答。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年下攻。身高差。捏造。

遺憾。

究竟需要幾招才能問出答案？


	2. Chapter 2

在那個人之前，殺無生從沒想過自己擁有朋友。

在那個人之後，殺無生再也不想自己擁有朋友。

無論被叫做劍鬼、殺無生、鳴鳳決殺，都是一樣的。命運的軌跡早已注定，他只需要提起他的劍，朝向必然的終末前進。


	3. Chapter 3

 

九、八、七、六、五、四、三、二、一。

 

森羅枯骨果然同預想一般強大，作為此生最後對手相當值得。九招的軌跡一分不差，劃出屬於他的死亡。

劍影冷冽，鮮血既熱且燙。

力氣隨著穿心傷口奔流四散，手中雙劍變得沉重，眼睛也漸漸看不清心上仇敵的表情。

是輕蔑嘲笑，抑或惋惜同情？還是……

罷了，已經不重要。今世的殺戮想必已經替他鋪好前往無間的旅路。若有地獄，自己自然可以在那慢慢地等著他。

殺無生應當要感到滿足。自己的劍理所探求驗證的便是這種必然。見到持劍的高手就想探究，如同人類，自出生之後，無論過程如何，註定邁向死亡的終點。

一旦起始，終將結束。

殺無生閉上了眼睛。

明明應當抱著此生無憾的滿足感嚥氣，卻在闔眼瞬間浮現出夜晚隨著清風飄散的花瓣、酒杯中倒映的月、那個男人毫無破綻、安穩而輕鬆地坐在他面前，用明亮的鳶灰眼眸毫無懼色，也無驕矜地直視著他的景象。

──遺憾。

究竟需要幾招才能問出答案？

 

 

在那個人之前，殺無生從沒想過自己擁有朋友。

在那個人之後，殺無生再也不想自己擁有朋友。

無論被叫做劍鬼殺無生或鳴鳳決殺，都是一樣的。命運的軌跡早已注定，他只需提起他的劍，朝向必然的終末前進。

然而自稱西幽來的旅人對劍鬼、殺無生、鳴鳳決殺這幾個字，無論哪個都毫無反應，彷彿這些文字的組合不具任何意義。那個被詛咒的名字，旅人仍能輕易地說出口，並為惡名帶來的效果感到吃驚。

哼，未免也太搞不清楚狀況了吧。不諳世事的護印師也就罷了，行走江湖的人卻不知道「鳴鳳決殺」？殺無生以一敵眾正感厭煩時，眼角餘光看見那個男人制止了想拔劍相助的小姑娘……還算有眼色。若是拔劍，恐怕他就要忍不住問一問了。即使是姑娘，不知世事又如何？佩劍之人就應有殺人與被殺的覺悟。他倒希望男人拔出劍來，拿下凜雪鴉首級之前他不介意多取幾條人命。

男人終究沒有在寺廟前拔劍，只是用些許疑惑的目光注視著他。旅人並不害怕，也不慌亂──就只是靜靜地、沉穩地看著他。

後來即使知曉殺無生的惡名昭彰，旅人仍未改變態度。既沒有過分忌憚，也未輕忽他，與他保持著一種奇妙的距離感。普通的距離感。正因為太過於普通、平凡得理所當然，反而令殺無生感覺相當奇妙。

有別於曾經親暱的好友距離，也不同於他人驚恐畏懼的退避三舍，旅人只是自然地同他對飲、商量，問一些人盡皆知的傻問題，甚至拔劍對峙。似進又遠。

在桂花園對飲時聽說旅人來自間隔鬼歿之地的遙遠之國，他當時說了什麼？

──竟然沿著冥府之河逆流而上，這個玩笑可真有趣。

他一面覺得對方胡謅，另一方面卻隱約覺得旅人恐怕只是老實道來。

如果陌路的相逢是緣份，刀劍的交鋒也是緣份，在相逢的瞬間殺無生便知曉此人非殺不可。可是就如同桂花園酒敘的夜晚，直到最終，對方並沒有給他探問性命的機會。

對殺無生而言，命運是簡潔的，無須迷惘。終究會一死，沒什麼好選擇的。

但那個男人不悅地說著『管他什麼命運……由我來選擇！』映照在劍身上的視線，深刻地殘留在殺無生的眼底。

以為能夠掌握自身宿命？殺無生倒想見識這被人利用還渾然不知的異鄉人，如何選擇？從何掌控？

前往森羅枯骨城堡的路程中，殺無生在腦內模擬了無數次與殤不患對戰的情景。雖然一路觀察的途中覺得自己大概是高估了旅人的實力，但這個念頭卻一直沒有從腦海中消失。正因見過對手一度拔刀的模樣，對相殺的熱切渴望也就難以平息。偏偏沒有機會，旅途終點就已經到了。

……答案的結果究竟是什麼？

終點原來不過是一片死寂黑暗。

感受不到劍尖的冰冷與血液的溫度，連聲音也一併消失。

生命的消逝如斯，簡單不過。

可是那份渴望仍然……

 

 

 

 

 

 

「無生！」

是誰？

「無生、無生、」

究竟是誰？誰在呼喚──呼喚這不祥之名？

「無生！」誰在呼喚……我？

死寂闇暗中，遠方傳來人聲。人聲伴隨著細密的雨絲交織、及隱約的雷聲。

一道蒼白的光在眼皮底下一閃而逝，「……生！」平穩而溫柔的呼喚幾乎要被雷鳴蓋過，殺無生勉強想撐開上下眼皮，闇黑的色彩淡去，眼前出現了一道縫隙，滲入了微光──一片霧茫朦朧──慢、著。

殺無生以為被森羅枯骨一劍穿心後，就是此身命運的終點。

那現在頭疼、發熱卻又感到寒冷、身軀像是壓了沉重鉛塊、像浸在水裡、或快沒入河中呼吸困難的感覺又是如何？

死人明明不需要呼吸，可是他的胸口一起一伏，而且疼痛。蔑天骸是一劍刺穿了他的心臟，可他現在倒像是肺被扎了一刀，他聽見自己吸氣時喉頭與胸腔像是破損的風琴似地，發出咻咻的雜音。

有東西觸碰著他的額頭。一開始殺無生還不確定那是什麼東西的感觸，若沒搞錯的話……那是一隻有著五根手指頭、掌心帶著薄繭、溫熱的手掌，一下一下地輕輕撫過汗濕的額頭。「無生。」手掌的主人再度呼喚，這次近得像是在他的耳畔作響，殺無生更使勁兒地撐開眼皮，一陣頭暈眼花，額頭上的觸感消失了，只見眼前一道灰褐色的人影似乎短暫離開身邊，又很快返回，將他的身體扶起。

扶起……他原先是躺著的。沒錯，應該是。目眩的感覺還未散去，殺無生什麼都看不清，冰冷的堅硬物貼上了他的嘴唇。沁涼的液體滑入了口腔與喉嚨，還有一部分自唇邊溢出，沿著下巴跟脖頸流下。

是水。

直到口腔與舌頭碰觸到了水，他才察覺到自己非常渴。乾涸的嘴唇貪婪地啜取，並希望對方提供更多──舌尖嘗到一絲鹹味與溫熱，殺無生舔了舔，想把上面沾染的水滴全部飲盡，然而嘴邊的東西很快地被移開了。視線終於稍微清晰了些，他有些不滿地抓住了眼前淡色的一角，發現那正是扶著他、端著杯子餵他喝水的人的衣袖。

「水還有，我再倒一點。」殺無生聞言仰起頭，聲音的主人有些困擾地皺著眉，鳶灰色的雙眼卻堪稱溫柔地注視著自己。哄小孩兒似的柔軟語調輕輕滑過殺無生的耳邊。對方端著杯子站起身，卻被殺無生一把扯住衣角。

 

「……殤…不、患？」

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

出現在殺無生面前的男子有張相貌端正的臉孔。原先滿是擔心的表情在聽見殺無生喊出他名字時，富有男子氣概的兩道劍眉往中心靠攏，平日眼角上揚透著魄力的灰色眼眸睜得圓圓的，視線在殺無生臉上來回梭巡。

「什麼？」男人眨了眨眼，露出一臉驚訝……甚至可以說是驚喜的神色，「無生？你剛說什麼？」對方坐回床邊，兩人的距離又重新拉近。對，眼前的男人正是掠風竊塵為了騙取護印師丹氏擁有的神誨魔械「天刑劍」，假意討伐玄鬼宗，作為隱藏真正意圖煙霧彈的關鍵工具人，自稱來自西幽、自身意圖不明的可疑旅人殤不患。

對方一身布衣，與先前見過極不起眼的旅人裝扮相去無幾，就是毫無風骨與派頭的碌碌之輩，眼下甚至連髮冠都沒戴上，黑髮僅是隨便在腦後挽了個髻，以棉製的髮帶固定，看起來更像個隨處可見的平凡人物。

「說什麼……我說殤不患啊。」殺無生不悅地回答，同時發現自己聲音沙啞得不像話……不，連聲音的質都產生了異變。下意識抬起手摸了自己的脖子與嘴唇，殺無生原本就很不好看的臉色變得更加陰鬱，舉起手翻來覆去地看了看。

「對，我是殤不患。」對方絲毫不在意殺無生的惡劣態度，竟是笑顏逐開，「你開口了！不，沒想到無生竟然會說話啊……啊，不好，你昏過去三天了，有沒有哪裡疼？再喝一點水？」殤不患拿了一條布巾替他拭去臉上與脖頸上的細汗，身體仍感覺相當遲鈍的殺無生還來不及揮開他的手，殤不患早已俐落地擦完，接著攏了攏床上的被子，在他背後塞了幾個枕頭跟墊子，好讓他無力的身體坐著舒服一點，轉過身去倒茶水。

「什麼……」什麼沒想到竟然會說話？這人到底在說什麼？殺無生想要辯駁，乾啞的喉嚨卻擠不出什麼像樣的話語。殺無生太過震驚，只是交替盯著自己毫無血色、蒼白得發青的手背，以及男人看起來高大的樸素背影。

究竟……

記憶所及，自己生命終點應該止於魔脊山。因為凜雪鴉的邀約而前往七罪塔，在劍術追求的驗證下敗給了蔑天骸，當著掠的面前──被取了性命。而一路被凜雪鴉耍弄、拙劣起舞的丑角殤不患那時甚至還困在七罪塔頂的牢籠中，又怎麼會出現在自己的眼前？

現在到底是怎麼一回事？他不但還在呼吸，身體似乎是縮小了！殺無生挽起袖子、摸了摸細瘦的手腕、乾扁的胸膛、確認自己身體各處──這個纖細羸弱的軀殼簡直就像個還未長開的孩童。

這裡又是哪裡？為什麼會與這個男人在一起？各式各樣的念頭在殺無生的腦袋裡瘋狂滋長亂竄，使他的頭更痛了。「嗚哼、」殺無生抱住了頭，彎下了身體。

「無生？」殤不患慌張地擱下手上的茶杯，蹲下身來查看他的狀況，「頭又疼了嗎？我去請醫生！」男人寬大的手掌撫摸著殺無生單薄的背部，為他披上一條毛毯保暖後站起身，一把抓了掛在門邊的斗笠與簑衣便急匆匆地出門了。

「……」連慢著都來不及說，從未見過男人如此莽撞模樣的殺無生也有點驚呆了。好不容易回過神來，重新檢視了四周，發現自己身處一間簡樸方室，除了自己坐著的床以外，就是一張木桌、幾把椅子。屋內沒有字畫花瓶，也無薰香暖爐，油燈昏黃的光線使得殺無生投在灰牆上的影子顯得長長的，當他瞥見角櫃上銅鏡內映照出的面容時，幾乎驚得要跌下床來。

鏡中，擁有不健康青白顏色、過大眼眶裡鑲著晦暗紅瞳的紫髮少年像是見到鬼似地，驚愕地盯著自己。

若自己真是死了，那現在除了見到鬼之外還能是什麼？

鏡中既是他，也不是他。鏡子裡面不是以「鳴鳳決殺」惡名行走江湖的強大劍客，鏡中映照出來的，是少年身姿的「殺無生」。

他有多少年沒見過這樣的自己了？

在追求絕對的生死一劍後，迎來的竟然是這般荒唐？

荒謬至極！

「呵呵呵……哼哈哈……哈哈……哈……」

殺無生頓時感到想笑，乾燥的嘶啞笑聲自唇中斷續吐出，不知何時連眼淚都笑了出來。


	5. Chapter 5

窗外突然風急雨驟，彷若淹沒世間一切的聲勢鋪天蓋地。殺無生頹然趴倒在床上一會兒，終於抬起頭來抹了抹臉，覺得渴了。揮開被他捏皺的被單，打算去桌邊取水時卻沒料到這個軀殼無力得很，甫剛踏地腳步一個趔趄，一屁股跌坐在冰冷的地上，十分狼狽。

只不過須起身走幾步，卻連一口茶水都搆不著，未免太過可悲。殺無生懨懨地頓坐在地上，等待惱人的頭暈散去時，房門打開，殤不患帶著醫者回來了。

「哎呀哎呀，沒想到雨勢突然變那麼大……哎、無生？」

蓑衣與傘都擱在外頭沒帶進來，可兩人都一身濕氣，先隨便脫了鞋襪、擰去衣角的水珠。衣物上滴下的水立刻在地板上形成了蜿蜒的小河流，顯然滂沱大雨之中簑衣與傘沒什麼用處。比起只是些許淋濕的大夫，殤不患幾乎渾身濕透，大概是因為路程往返的關係，他一進屋就隨意褪了濕外衣、挽起衣袖，看見跌坐在地上的殺無生便箭步走了過去，僅僅停頓了一下，便拉過毯子將殺無生抱回床榻上。男子靠近的一瞬間，殺無生僵了一僵，嗅到了對方身上冷冽潮濕的雨水味。他沒有被人像這樣抱起的記憶──嬰兒襁褓時或許有吧，但稍微回溯成長期，卻一點也沒有這種印象。比起身體遲鈍又帶著抗拒意思的殺無生，殤不患倒像是做慣了這種事一樣，手腳俐落而穩定，就算衣服還在滴水，也沒弄濕殺無生身上半分。

「……水。」殺無生才剛開口，杯子便已經遞到他的唇邊。

這個男人……如此會照顧人嗎？殺無生仰頭飲水時眼角餘光瞥向跟大夫說話的男人側臉。大夫用布巾一面擦臉一面專心聽著殤不患的描述，洗手後熟門熟路地拉了椅子坐到床邊，打開藥箱。

放下茶杯，想替他診脈的大夫伸出手時，殺無生立刻縮起了手腕。中年大夫個子嬌小，有張其貌不揚的圓臉、扁扁的鼻子，眼睛瞇得像是兩條細縫，或許是為了增添一點威嚴度，下巴蓄了山羊鬍，但沒什麼威懾人的效果。

「別碰我。」殺無生低低地警告，這下中年大夫的瞇瞇眼登時睜大，還啊了一聲，可以感覺對方十分驚訝，轉向殤不患。站在大夫身後的殤不患只是攤了攤手，不過臉上沒有不愉快的樣子──不如說看起來很高興。「楊大夫，無生突然會說話了！剛剛好像是頭疼……無生，大夫要診脈，手？」殤不患一面絞乾塌在肩上濕淋淋的黑髮，一面慎重地描述殺無生的狀況。

楊大夫這幾天都有來過，自然知道染了風寒還在院子裡忙活的小無生突然昏倒的事情，根本不知道現在發生什麼事的殺無生也很快便從男人的話語中拼湊出狀況。殺無生若無其事地伸出荏弱的手腕，一邊側耳傾聽。自己不但變小、變回少年時期，而且和殤不患住在一起──尚不知前因後果，但可以確定自三天前，自己生病發燒，引發了劇烈的頭疼而昏了過去。這幾天斷斷續續地發燒、彷彿夢魘纏身，無論殤不患怎麼呼喚都沒醒。

另外，殺無生開口能言這件事也讓大夫與殤不患非常驚喜。從兩人交談的內容可推測得知自己打小時候就沒有開口說過話，除了嬰兒時期曾經哇哇啼哭，之後再也沒吱過一聲。

「楊大夫，無生沒事吧？」

「風寒看起來是好得差不多了……他的聲帶、喉嚨原本就無問題，雖然有些突然也不知道原因，不過終於可以說話真是太好了呢。」大夫笑咪咪地從藥箱中取了幾包藥。「這些藥材可以止咳、潤肺化痰、這個是止痛、這藥丸跟之前一樣，萬一再發燒，就直接服用。這幾天飲食盡量清淡，不要吹風。聲音沙啞應該只是很久沒說話，還有風寒造成的，多喝點水，不要勉強講話喔！」

殤不患邊點頭邊接過藥包，「曉得了，謝謝大夫。楊大夫要留下來吃晚餐嗎？」

圓臉的大夫笑著搖了搖頭，「不了，外面雨也停得差不多了，我老婆說傍晚煮醃蘿蔔雞湯，得趕回去喝上一碗！」邊說邊迫不及待地開始收拾起藥箱。

「喔喔！」殤不患取了大夫的外套，將殘留的水氣揮去，動作自然地像是衣服自己乾透似地，將外套交給楊大夫。「抱歉鞋襪還有點潮濕。我送您回去吧？」

「啊，沒關係沒關係，反正很近，不用送我了。等等吃過晚餐後先吃一次藥、睡前再吃一次，觀察一下。」

「好。」兩人之間的對話熱絡，絲毫不覺得突然醒來的自己哪裡奇怪。他……根本沒有自己之前與此人同住的任何記憶啊？這人像是殤不患，也名為殤不患，但他沒有與殤不患這般相處的記憶。殺無生開始懷疑這個是自己的夢境。但這夢──比起無間地獄更加嚇人。

這些人莫非根本不認識修羅惡鬼殺無生，或者是鳴鳳決殺？

是因為自己變成現在這般模樣才不知道，還是……

「今日是何年何月？這裡又是哪裡？」殺無生忍不住開口打斷大夫跟殤不患，詢問道。

 


	6. Chapter 6

殺無生又迷迷糊糊地睡了過去。他並不是個體弱多病的孩子，至少，在他印象中自己並不是。可是他現在既暈又累，彷彿真的大病了一場。這個如斯荒謬的夢境在睡醒之後是否就會消逝？

不，他應該長眠不醒。他終究被更強的人、更強的劍斬殺，那是纏繞己身、伴隨「殺無生」惡名的命運。

是誰斬斷了他的命運？是誰擾亂了他永遠的安寧？

「無生……無生。」

又是那個呼喚。

那幾個字在他口中似乎與阿貓阿狗沒什麼不同。並不是說自己想被當成畜生──可是自孩提以來他從未被這樣漫不在乎的語調喊過。伴隨著邪鳥啼鳴誕生的嬰孩之名，他人總是謹慎地、小心地、帶著些許排斥與恐懼……呼喚此名。連曾經的、唯一的友人都建議了更高貴的鳥啼與高潔的名號來取代這異名。而他也確實去相信了那愚不可及的夢。再精湛的劍技、如何規矩的禮儀、都無法脫離己身命運的軌道，生命燃燒殆盡後說不定連靈魂都不剩，如同沒有力量的神誨魔械，毫無意義。

「無生啊，起來吃飯了。」又是那個觸感。

自己已經知道在額頭上的暖意是什麼。殺無生睜開眼。夢、醒來後居然還延續著。名為殤不患的男人黑色長髮高高束起，挽著袖子，帶著些許潮意的手掌撥開自己額頭上的髮絲，仔仔細細地看著，像是在看一個孩子一般地關愛。

沒錯，他現在算是個孩子。雖然睡過去之前楊大夫跟殤不患都告知了他時日，可是西幽記事曆法他根本有聽沒懂，但若沒猜錯的話，他現在正在「過去」。

屬於過去的時間。

不僅是自己的身體縮小了，殤不患看起來也比他初識時還要更年輕些、更……溫柔些。相處時日不多，可他知道這男人本性。傻的。好騙。講話方式常令人感到不悅，但對待他人的行為反倒相當溫厚包容。殺無生尤其討厭男人那種隨波逐流、隨遇而安，一副什麼都無所謂、以為自己能夠掌控自己命運未來的模樣。

摻雜在髮絲鬢角的灰髮還沒增加，黑亮的長髮在他低頭時便自肩頭上滑落了下來。

「殤……不患。」殺無生以為自己露出了相當不善的表情，但從面前男人灰色眼瞳中映照出來的卻是一個雙眼濕潤、癟著嘴唇的怏怏少年。

殤不患一點也不介意殺無生連名帶姓地叫自己，倒覺得很新鮮。畢竟他扶養這孩子正好滿十四年，可從沒聽過他說話，更別說叫自己的名字了。

……竟然一下子就十四年了。

「晚餐好了喔，快先來吃點東西吧！」殤不患揉了揉殺無生的額頭，一條非常淡色的細小疤痕在無生已經長得遮住左眼的瀏海髮根下若隱若現，延伸、隱沒至頭皮裡。無生不領情地揮開他的手，抓了抓瀏海，一聲不吭地翻開被子下了床。

十四年的時間足以讓一團小不點長成柳枝般高䠷的少年兒郎。無生最近開始長個子，大有要追上他的趨勢，搞不好過了明年夏天，他就能長得比自己還高。

也是一個狂風暴雨夜晚的隔日清晨，自己正要出門打掃時，在屋前台階發現了一個竹籃。外頭的老樹被吹得東倒西歪，一地斷枝落葉與爛泥，而那個竹籃卻乾乾淨淨像是今早風雨一停歇就被悄悄運送過來特地放在這滿地的泥濘當中。

籃子看起來不小，不像是裝了朝食的食盒，殤不患也沒有幻想裡面會擺滿善心無名氏餽贈的財寶。這竹籃只差沒貼著「可疑」的紙條在蓋子上。若他不想打開籃子，或許也就永遠不知道內容物到底是什麼。乾脆別打開吧？可既然籃子被擺在這兒，他也不能視而不見等它自行消失……自己獨居，顯然此竹籃就是要給他，或者是給住在這屋子裡的人。

殤不患搔搔下巴，沒有猶豫太久便用掃帚柄挑開了竹籃的蓋子。

乾淨漂亮的竹籃裡面，鋪著看來名貴而柔軟的絲綢緞布，卻散發出一股令他皺眉的味道。籃子正中央擺著的東西讓殤不患覺得，若是觸人霉頭的惡作劇也太過了──方才乍看以為是沾滿血汙的貓屍，其實是一個小小的、全身發紫的人類嬰兒。

夏季清晨日出得極早，這熱天加溫下血腥的氣味實在難聞。

殤不患不願意習慣、也不太喜歡回想，但早已熟悉的氣味。

是臍帶繞頸嗎？殤不患放下掃帚，手指輕輕揭開襁褓的柔軟布料，觸碰嬰兒已經相當冰涼的肌膚。嬰兒的頭不知為何破了，黑紅的血沾滿了整張仍皺著的發青小臉，微微張開的嘴已經呈現淺黑色，看起來有些可怖。可是透過指尖，殤不患感覺到一絲抽搐，再更仔細探查，嬰孩竟還有微弱的脈搏。殤不患不知道該是要驚嚇還是驚喜，嘗試著從指尖灌一些真氣給嬰兒療傷——嬰孩喉嚨發出了類似鳥啼的細微聲響，頭上的傷口重新汩汩流出鮮血。

「哇唉、糟糕！不對、唉呀、」受了真氣鼓舞的嬰兒心臟似乎拼死掙扎跳動了起來，原本幾乎要停止的血流再度汞了出來，殤不患指尖急忙戳向幾個止血的穴道，用更少量的真氣護住嬰兒的心脈，連家門都沒關就急急提著籃子去找大夫了。

殤不患差點以為自己要搞砸，可嬰兒命大活了下來，後續才是更加困擾的狀況。

籃子裡面除了高貴柔滑的布料、瀕死嬰兒外，還有一封信。

書信大意是說這個出生尚不足一日的孩子在邪鳥鬼鳥啼鳴時刻出生，才剛出世便害死了母親，產婆與助手像是相繼發瘋似地互相指責、砍殺彼此，待親生父親前往查看時只見孩子躺在數人屍體形成的血泊中大哭不止。被眼前景象震懾的父親不敢相信眼前慘況，這孩子再哭叫下去不知道還要死多少人……這孩子是妖異、是惡鬼——父親將哭啼的惡鬼用力摔向台階，聲音戛然停止。

沒想到這憤怒一摔，嬰孩頭破血流卻也沒死，自覺無法再次下手處理這邪物的父親只好匆匆寫了信，命人將信與嬰兒送去能震懾邪魔的專家那兒。

僕從不敢違逆瀕臨瘋癲的老爺命令，在風雨停歇天未全亮時就駕馬車將孩子扔在鎮郊一處廢棄道場門口。

那個廢棄道場在僕從的老家曾經小有名氣，住滿了練劍、習劍、修行習武學、互相切磋的門生，他們鍛鍊學成後多半都投入軍旅、報效國家。但西幽邊界總是戰禍、妖魔肆虐不斷，陸續奪去了這些熱血男兒們的性命，沒有人回來道場傳承，道場也就慢慢地破落了。教授劍藝的師父在二十幾年前銷聲匿跡後，那裡就變成像鬼屋一樣。

在廢棄多年後，不知是人還是鬼的男子自戰場返回，毫無顧忌地住進那個道場。

村鎮的人議論紛紛，都在背地裡說那男人是戰場上回來的、從蠻族手裡、妖魔口裡僥倖脫逃存活下來的人。一介老兵，因為家園盡毀，沾染了血腥氣無法回歸鄉里，變成遊俠，才流浪至此；另一派迷信的村民則繪聲繪影喃喃著，搞不好住進去的不是人啊！是曾經的門生、是冤魂，回來尋根，但兄弟與師尊都不在了──於是他盤據道場，等待著與他有相同遭遇的師兄弟們歸來。謠言喧嘩嘈雜、加油添醋，可無論人鬼，煞氣重些總能鎮鎮這邪門孩子的煞氣。

『此子為惡鬼羅剎，名為殺無生。』請大俠處置。若是冤魂也就順便將這惡鬼羅剎之子給收了吧。

展開信件閱讀的殤不患原本還不覺得怎樣，但讀完信件後卻有火無處可發。

什麼專家？什麼鎮煞？我家又不是修行道場、佛寺、垃圾場！自己更不是和尚或道士什麼的。

雖然剛開始住在這裡的時候，鄰里確實都誤會了，把他當成戰場上回來的冤魂嚇個半死，可是相處一段時日後這荒謬的誤會早已解開。

他只是解甲歸田的一介普通……普通遊俠，恰好住進了舊道場的小木屋罷了。

失去神智與理性，隨便拋棄自己孩子的人到底都在想什麼啊？

這孩子的頭硬命也硬，可說是極其幸運地倖存下來，可是活下來的他卻要面臨無家可歸的困境。

一個單身男子實在不適合養育孩子，尤其是那麼小的嬰兒。殤不患想了不少辦法、中途輾轉拜託了許多人，發生了不少事，最終殺無生還是留在自己的身邊。

殺無生是個奇特的嬰孩。打從救他回來，便不是一個愛啼哭的孩子，或許是在鬼門關前走了一遭，這孩子特別地靜。靜到令人擔憂的地步。

腦殼兒是親生父親親手認證過的硬、身體還算健康，但他除了簡單的單音外，不學語，也不太有反應，看過幾個醫生，但沒人看出問題。

不患與大夫原本還懷疑他是嬰兒時期被摔成了傻子，可是無生長大後也能認字、會書寫表達、讀書學習的速度也不差，只是極少有情緒起伏、安靜而不太愛搭理人，成了一個沒有什麼生氣的少年。送他去村中的書院讀書，和其他同齡孩子一起學習，無生太靜了，其他孩子都有點兒怕他，也沒辦法交到什麼能聊天的朋友──倒不是不能說話被排擠了，而是根本聊不起來。無論是誰和他溝通，殺無生只是點頭、搖頭、就算是筆談，回答內容通常不超過四個字。

就像是軀殼完好成長了，三魂七魄卻不在裡頭。

除此之外殤不患讓他過著和一般鄉村孩童沒什麼兩樣的生活，晨起灑掃、簡單鍛鍊、上學、回家做點家務、寫作業、吃飯睡覺，隨便養隨便長。

直到三天前──那是一個有著血紅天幕的傍晚，無生在院子井邊汲水幫忙時，看起來像是非常不舒服、頭疼欲裂似地抱住了頭倒在地上，把正準備出來提水的殤不患嚇了一跳，急得去請大夫。大夫診斷說些許是受了風寒，提供了藥之後要殤不患再觀察看看。那夜裡殺無生發起了高燒，甚至失去了意識，連著三天三夜照顧他的殤不患都熬出了些許黑眼圈，幸好他本來就糙漢一個身體頂好，瞇了一下後恢復了精神，打理完家務探看無生時，無生也醒了。不但醒了，連魂魄都歸位了！殺無生能言能語、可以明確表達自己意見這件事，讓殤不患感到相當開心。

只不過……

無生看起來燒迷糊了，剛醒來時一臉生人勿近的警戒模樣倒是很新鮮，連茅廁方向都不記得了，現在也是一臉朦朧地像是在摸索灶屋在哪兒似地，沒方向感。殤不患苦笑了下，逕自走到前頭引路。


End file.
